


Обморок

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Guilt, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Даже спустя много лет Жан все равно его помнит.
Kudos: 1





	Обморок

— Блин, — раздосадованно говорит Марко. — Вот черт!

Глубокий сон оборвался. Жан открывает глаза и напряженно вслушивается в суету.

— Жа-ан? Помоги мне! — в ясном голосе слышится легкая паника.

Он резко садится на кровати, все еще сонный и мертвенно спокойный, откидывает теплое одеяло и сползает на холодный пол. Переступая через порог своей комнаты, он понимает, что кто-то сейчас суетится и торопится — и это странно, потому что сам он слишком спокоен.

— Что случилось?

Свой голос будто сел и кажется глухим. На полу у рукомойника лежат разрозненные кусочки белого блюдца, а конопатый парнишка, стараясь не марать пол, растирает ладонью линии крови, по предплечью текущие из указательного правого пальца.

«Опять разбил…» — медленно думает Жан, но Марко начинает тараторить, перебивая его мысли:

— Я собирал осколки и случайно порезался. Достань мне вату, я не могу ее оторвать.

Жан ныряет рукой на вторую снизу полку, достает легкий плотный кусок закрученной ваты и расправляется с ней уже возле Марко.

Методично скатывая ватку в шарик, Жан видит, что это просто порез и помогать тут нечему — но все равно пытается приложить пучок мягких хлопковых волокон к ране. Сквозь белесую кожу видно, что она наполнена красной блестящей кровью. Алая жидкость сворачивается, прилипает к навесу уже мертвой ткани и набухает, готовясь тянуться вниз. Жану мерещится боль. Становится не по себе.

— Ай, — вздрагивает Марко, отводя палец. — Дай-ка мне.

Бережно прижимает комок к подушечке пальца и завороженно ждет. Жан смущается своей неловкости, но это чувство быстро проходит, когда он с нарастающей тревогой вспоминает уроки анатомии в кадетском корпусе.

— Эй, держи его вверх, сожми снизу, — указывает он, вяло моргая, и Марко слушается, сразу же обхватывая палец.

Он садится на стул, бережно держа наливающуюся темным ватку у раны. Юный, с медвежьими темными глазами, прямым носом и инородно мягким, детским лицом — он так похож на ребенка. От вида кровоточащего пореза желудок и ребра кажутся затянутыми тугим поясом, и все еще сонный Жан вспоминает детство, когда мама покачивала его, дворового оборванца с разбитым локтем: «У кошки заболи, у собаки заболи, а у Жанушки все заживи». Неуместно, но отчего-то он тоже хочет сделать так и успокоить Марко, а вместо этого отпускает равнодушный комментарий:

— Ну, хоть не фонтан крови.

— А что, должен быть фонтан? — мрачный взгляд заставляет смутиться еще сильнее. — Я офицерское блюдце разбил, его надо быстро убрать, пока никто не заметил.

— Мда, влепят тебе порядочно, — хмыкает Жан, смачивая вату водой из кувшина, — но я помогу убрать.

Опасаясь, что порез окажется более глубоким (кровь все не останавливается), он пытается оттереть красные хвостатые кометы на руке раздосадованного Марко. Внезапно он понимает, что так делу не помочь, и говорит первое, что приходит в голову:

— Я пойду найду бинт.

— Угу, — пасмурно бурчат ему вслед.

Не особо понимая, зачем ему нужен бинт, он возвращается в свою комнату, лихорадочно шаря по ней глазами. Глухое отвращение, вызванное видом крови, вдруг ослабляет свою хватку, и Жан пьянеет — качнувшись в сторону небольшого шкафа с одеждой, теряет сознание.

Открыв глаза, он видит до боли знакомые деревянные половицы — сам их подбивал, когда строил свой дом. Его неуклюжее тело лежит на холодном полу в ворохе вещей, колени саднит, а ладонь от ваты будто сырая. Сперва Жан рассеянно осматривается, но тут же вспоминает лицо Марко и цепенеет. Медленно поворачивает голову назад, но парнишки нет, как нет и блюдца, даже целого. Возле рукомойника лежит свернутая вата, а два нелепых белоснежных кусочка тихонько караулят свою судьбу на стуле.

Сердце бьется спокойно, оно не сжимается от ужаса — будто не понимает, что страшного в таких видениях — и не сжимается от горя. Старый детский друг давно погиб. Его тело уже похоронено, душа оплакана, жизнь отомщена, но Жан знает, что этого недостаточно и что он приговорен испытывать вину всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Когда он окончательно приходит в себя, то сперва ставит шкафчик на место. Кажется, у него дома даже нет бинтов — куда же он тогда ломился? Никто не разбивал блюдец, не ранился и не истекал тут кровью. Жан закидывает вещи обратно на полки, и медленно, в утренней сонливости и умиротворении, в нем зреет угнетающее чувство, что он все-таки не помог. 

Впадая в легкую меланхолию, Жан думает о Марко. Он чувствует, что кровь из раны не перестает течь.

**Author's Note:**

> К слову, это переписанный самый мой первый фанфик по шингекам. Он увидел свет в далеком-предалеком 2014 году, а пять лет спустя я его перечитала и поразилась. Как сложно мне давались слова!


End file.
